goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Moe and Joe
Moe and Joe are a set of male twins created by Phillip Psareas (AKA Psareas Animations). They are troublemakers who are fans of Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network. Voices: Eric (Moe), Simon (Joe) Likes: Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, Hanna-Barbera, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dexter's Laboratory, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, Johnny Bravo, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike, Lu, & Og, Sheep in the Big City, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Out of Jimmy's Head, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Total Drama, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Amazing World of Gumball, Uncle Grandpa, Steven Universe, Looney Tunes, Animaniacs, Tiny Toon Adventures, Cats Don't Dance, Osmosis Jones, Happy Feet, Fast Food Restaurants, Sugary Cereals, Junk Food, Harry Potter film saga, The Hobbit (film saga), YouTube, bad users, The LEGO Movie, and Pacific Rim Dislikes: Anything not made by either Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, and Cartoon Network, Disney, FUNimation and Viz Media shows and films, Japanese food, fruits, vegetables, Chinese food, South Korean food, getting grounded, getting beaten up by Mufasa, getting beaten by or taken away by Shimajirō and his friends and classmates, getting arrested by the Japanese Elite Ops, getting arrested by the Japanese police, getting arrested by the Special Assault Team, Hasbro, FUNimation, Viz Media, Viacom, Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, One Piece, Attack on Titan, Shiki, Dr. Slump, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Kai, Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Assasination Classroom, Kill la Kill, Agame Ka Kill, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Inuyasha, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Dragon Ball Z Kai (Nicktoons), Three Delivery, Martin Mystery, The Fairly Odd Parents, Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, Indiana Jones, Kappa Mikey, Phineas and Ferb, Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls, Kick Buttowski, Randy Cunningham: Ninth Grade Ninja, Lab Rats, Star Wars: Rebels, The Lion Guard, Star Wars (Disney), Wander Over Yonder, Recess, Teacher's Pet, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, Jessie, Doug, KC Undercover, Austin and Ally, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, The Avengers, James Bond Jr., Care Bears, The Hub, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox, DHX Media (Minus its programs that are related to Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, or Cartoon Network), Benesse, Shimajirō, good users, and getting sent to after school detention Fate: Attacked by Nowi's Pokémon then shot and killed in the heart by Japanese Elite Ops, the Special Assault Team, the Japanese Self Defense Force, and the South Korean Elite Ops for escaping from the Pride Lands again on February 8, 2018 Date Of Death: February 8, 2018 Family: Mom, Dad, Joesph, Lance, Moe and Joe and JaegersYes KaijusNo and PriceYes SheperdNo Friends: Warren Cook, Penny & Mitch, Enderman, Theory T, Bobbyispoopy, NopeComedian, SallyJones1998 Enemies: Phillip Psareas, MountainDewGuy2001, Sophie the Otter, SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY/AWESOMEADRIEHL (A.k.a AdminAdriehl), Justdancingsamuel, Coulden Pettit, LouieLouie95, David Matson (DavidTheAnimationGuy/DavidComedian1991), WilliamWill2343, Igor the Mii, Sarah West, Azura and The Save-Ums Category:Bad Users Category:Twins Category:Villains Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemies Category:Troublemakers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters by Phillip Psareas Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:DC Comics Fans Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Bad Characters Category:Deceased Bad Users